


The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: A Rock and a Hard Place [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Smut, Threeway/Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back."--Barbara de Angelis</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning after their impromptu 'sleepover', some issues need to be addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had to add another part! I also have a third part planned that'll be entirely smut. And, depending on how many feels I manage to give myself, I might end up adding even more parts. You'll probably want to read _Steel, a Diamond, and to Know One's Self_ first to understand this on better!
> 
> Hope you like it; not beta'd, but enjoy! Also yes, I am totally trying to keep a theme going w/ the titles haha.

Barry wakes slowly and begrudgingly. Faintly in the air he can smell bacon cooking and coffee brewing, and it’s an appealing reason to move from the bed. Equally appealing though are the arms wrapped around him and the warmth he’s pleasantly drowning in. Barry refuses to open his eyes, not only afraid of ruining the moment but also because he can feel sleep tugging at him as long as he lets it.

The door of the bedroom clicks as it opens and the arms around Barry shift. Barry grumbles and before he can stop himself, he tugging the arms tighter around his body. A laugh sounds out somewhere above him but still, Barry refuses to open his eyes.

The body pressed along his back shifts to get comfortable again and Barry is just beginning to settle once more when— _oh_.

Barry’s eyes snap open and his body stiffens. Mick is chuckling in his ear and Len, at the foot of the bed, is laughing still. Barry flushes a deep red. “G’morning,” he mumbles. Mick’s fingertips trail across Barry’s skin, and it’s Mick’s morning wood that’s pressing insistently against Barry’s ass.

“Good morning indeed, doll.” Mick’s voice is a throaty purr in his ear. Barry shivers in the older man’s grasp.

“As much as I’d love to see this unfold,” Lens drawling voice cuts through the air, “I’ve got far too much food downstairs to let it go to waste.” Len’s arms are crossed and he’s clad only in tight boxer briefs. His own cock is half hard and Barry can’t help the way his eyes are drawn to it. “Oh, come on Scarlet, we’re all adults here. Haven’t you ever seen a little morning wood before?”

Barry scowls, an expression that’s cut short when Mick not so accidentally brushes a finger across the kid’s nipple. Mick moves away from Barry and off the bed, though. “Sounds good, babe.” Mick’s voice is quiet and still rumbling; he presses a kiss to Len’s cheek before leaving the bedroom with a growling stomach.

Barry can’t move, isn’t sure he wants to, isn’t sure what to feel. Len sighs and rolls his eyes. “C’mon, kid. Something tells me you can eat a hell of a lot of food.” The speedster’s stomach growls as if on cue. Len smirks. “There’s three plates of bacon downstairs with your name on them, Scarlet.”

Barry finally caves and sits up; he swings his legs over the side of the bed and tries to pretend that he isn’t hard and his legs are jelly. He’s walking to the door when Len catches him by the arm. Barry stops and faces him. Len simply stares with lips curled in a smirk and pupils blown wide. Where that hungry look taunted Barry last night seems like more of a promise this morning.

)

Breakfast is less tense than Barry would’ve ever thought. Granted, the lack of tension and abundance of comfort isn’t too surprising given the night prior. Barry slept soundly and with soft, hazy dreams that weren’t important nor did they haunt him. As far as he could tell, Mick and Len had both slept well, too. Mick’s fever had seemed to fade as well.

“You’re thinking too much, Scarlet.” Len scolds gently. His plate is half-finished, and Barry is still fascinated by how daintily the man eats. Mick, in contrast, is on his second plate and has crumbs scattered on his chin. “Just eat.”

Barry grins as he starts on his third plate of bacon and eggs. “Did—did you guys sleep okay?” He asks if only so the silence is broken. He wants to ask a million things, like why he’s staying for breakfast and how Len knew he’d need enough food to feed an army, and whether or not they were going to pick up where they left off in bed.

Len replies first. “Best sleep in days.” Barry, at this point, doesn’t know why the honesty surprises him. “Mick?”

Mick looks up from shoveling eggs into his mouth, chews, then swallows. “Slept great, feeling a lot better too.” He flashes a smile at Barry.

Silence reclaims the meal aside from forks clinking against plates. Barry looks between Len and Mick, wondering where this is going. He’s never had a threesome before, and certainly not with two men who are supposed to be his enemies. Len and Mick start talking after a bit and Barry doesn’t really listen. He’s content to stare and marvel at the situation; besides he’s pretty sure they’re discussing heist plans, so Barry tunes out details as a courtesy.

“Kid?” Len waves a hand in front of Barry’s face to draw him back to the conversation. “Mick asked you a question.”

Barry flushes red. “Sorry—I, uh, didn’t wanna listen to your heist plans.”

Len smirks.

Mick draws attention back to him with a not so subtle clearing of his throat. “I was saying, you got any plans for today?”

Barry thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Not unless Cisco calls with a job for the Flash.” Which is always a risk, unfortunately. Mick and Len nod in understanding. “Do you guys have plans?” He feels incredibly small in comparison to the two men; they make him feel young and vulnerable and _wanted_.

“If you’re interested.” Mick replies. Len is standing and clearing the empty plates from the table. “I liked what we had going on before _someone_ interrupted.”

Len returns to the table for their empty mugs and flicks the bag of Mick’s head while he’s at it. They smile at one another and Barry remembers—

“You guys are married?” He blurts.

Neither man reacts; they seem to take the question and redirect in stride. “We are indeed, Scarlet.” Len assures from the sink. “Tied the knot almost a year ago.” The smile the two men share makes Barry feel, again, a bit left out. “Wondering why we want you to join us?”

Barry feels like a deer caught in headlights. “Kind of?” He sits up a little straighter to finish off the last of his bacon. Once he’s cleared his plate he brings it to Len rather than waiting for the older man to come get it. “I’ve—I’ve never done this before.”

“Being someone’s personal stuffed animal, or the third person in a relationship?”

Barry blinks. “Uh, neither?” It’s not as though he’s _vanilla_ , really. He’s had girlfriends and boyfriends and he’s far from a virgin. This is just… different. Silence falls again until Len has finished setting the dishes to soak. He taps Mick on the shoulder, and it’s Mick who gestures for Barry for follow. In a single-file line, they march back to the bedroom. Once inside, Barry allows the men to maneuver him around.

The silence stays until they’re situated on the bed: Barry is in Mick’s lap, his back pressed against the older man’s chest. Len is kneeling in front of them and his skin is brushing Barry’s. They’re in the center of the bed but there’s a distinct lack of pressure. The touches that are drifting between the three of them are soft and tender.

Barry feels a bit choked up.

“You’re cute, kid.” Len begins to explain. “And you’re _hot_.” The man’s gaze turns slightly reverent. “Mick and I might be married, but we’ve been…” Len looks over Barry’s shoulder to his husband.

“Looking for something new.” Mick supplies. His breath is hot on Barry’s neck and sends goosebumps across his skin.

“Keep things interesting.” Len adds. Finally he raises a hand and grips Barry’s chin, hard.

Barry wants to nod but the fingers digging into his skin won’t allow it. He’s still able to talk. “So would this be, like,” he swallows his nerves, “just sex? Or… would I…”

Len’s smirk widens into a genuine smile and Barry is rewarded with a soft kiss to his shoulder, from Mick.

“Would you _like_ to be our boyfriend, Barry?” Len asks as he moves closer. The heat bouncing between their bodies increases. “Because we definitely wouldn’t say no to that, would we Mick?”

Mick simply grunts in response though his grip around Barry tightens possessively.

Barry feels lightheaded but eager. “Okay. Boyfriends. Yeah.” He nods. Len’s grasp on his chin falls. “So, I—!” Barry is interrupted by the shrill chiming of his headset. Their groans are three-fold and echo in the room. Mick reluctantly lets Barry go to his phone, satisfied only once Len has taken Barry’s place. The speedster scrambles for his suit but doesn’t bother putting it on. He waves a hand at Len and Mick to keep quiet, then he turns on the comm.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!” Caitlin’s voice is loud and worried and Cisco’s snickering in the background isn’t helping. “What the hell happened last night?”

Barry’s breathing catches. “Uh, I… I had to call it a night early. Something came up.” He stares at the men on the bed as he says it. “Sorry?” He tries even though there’s hardly an apologetic note in his voice.

“You better be sorry!” Caitlin grumbles. There’s a rustling noise then Cisco is speaking.

“Hey dude, you should probably get back here. We’ve got another meta-human sighting, there’s—it’s intense, man.”

Barry tries to hide his sigh. “Okay, I’ll be there ASAP.” He turns off the comm and in a split second he’s changed back into the suit. “Sorry,” this time his voice is softer and actually sounds apologetic. He approaches Len and Mick on the bed, still feeling a bit awkward.

Len shrugs. “It’s alright, kid. Figured it would happen.” He reaches out a hand and pulls Barry down so they’re face to face. “Just call us when you’re ready.”

Barry’s grumbling of _I’m ready now_ only makes the men laugh.

“Go, Scarlet, go be a hero. We’ll be waiting.” Len kisses Barry soundly on the mouth and bites his lip before pulling back. Barry is still dazed when Mick leans in and steals a kiss as well; Mick laves his tongue over the bite Len had left. When Barry stands up straight again, it’s with wobbling knees. “See you soon.”

Barry nods and speeds off before he does something embarrassing like _ignore his duties as Flash to sleep with two of his enemies_.

Honestly, what is his life coming to?

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Buddha, _"three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."_


End file.
